The present invention relates to a safety device for use with a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a safety device in the form of a seat belt pretensioner or an anti-submarining plate.
In the event of an accident occuring involving a motor vehicle, the vehicle can be decelerated rapidly and brought to rest in a very short period of time. In such circumstances the passengers within the vehicle will possess their own momentum which, as the vehicle is brought to rest, will tend to thrust the passengers forward relatively to the vehicle. Unless suitably restrained, the passengers can be thrust against the vehicle dashboard or through the windscreen. Vehicle seat belts are intended to retain the occupants of the vehicle in their seats in the event of the vehicle being brought to rest very suddenly.